


Erotic Dreams

by swtalmnd



Series: Worth the Wait [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bingo, Community: inceptiversary, Dream Sex, M/M, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur takes some time with the PASIV to have a private dream. His dreams are more fun than Cobb's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erotic Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 2nd of 7 short fics in a series for 2016 kink bingo; I'm determined to get two intersecting Bingo lines. And write a lot of porn.
> 
> Thank you to mycitruspocket & kate_the_reader for encouragement and beta help!

Arthur waited until everyone was gone before he took the PASIV into one of the offices, put five minutes on the timer, and plugged himself in.

The dream started innocuously enough -- it was a city, it was night, and Arthur was dressed, as always, immaculately. He tutted at himself, amused, and his clothes became club wear -- leather pants, mesh shirt, pride bracelets, and hair spiky instead of slick or soft. He was wearing smudged eyeliner and body glitter, and he was pretty sure no one from dreamshare would recognize him without at least a second glance.

Arthur slipped down the stairs and into the very private club, murmuring the password to the androgynous doorkeeper. He found himself inside a warm, close space that smelled of hot male bodies and sticky drinks, smoke and incense and need. The dance floor was small but crowded, and Arthur only took the time for a pair of shots before slipping out among the dancers.

He was surrounded by anonymously hot men, lithe ones and strong ones, twinks and bears and bodybuilders moving sinuously to the driving beat of the music. Arthur found himself caged in quickly, a strong body at his back and a slender one against his front, and he relaxed into the motions of hips and hands, leaning into the man behind him. Arthur knew without looking that this wouldn't be Eames, but like several of the projections on the dance floor he would be built the same, with similar coloring but different hair, or different mouths, a variation on the theme of Eames.

Arthur was at least consistent when he was lusting futilely.

Arthur ground back against the man behind him, and the twink let himself be supplanted by another of those strong Eamesian bodies, so Arthur was trapped between them, between flatteringly large erections rubbing against his ass and thigh, between big hands with gentle touches that roamed his body in ways not entirely appropriate for a public space.

This, however, was a very private club.

Arthur let himself be maneuvered off the dance floor and over to a large, round, leather-topped table. He was laid out and stripped and held down by half a dozen of those large hands. He was pliant, willing, giving himself entirely to the fantasy as hands spread and slicked him, as cocks filled his mouth and ass, as one of the men straddled him to take Arthur's cock inside as well.

Arthur let himself drown in the sensation of it, let the dream logic carry him as all of these not-quite-Eameses fucked and rode and touched him. It was the best kind of dream, where the lucidity let him enjoy the sensations more than any natural dream, but the projections had enough of their own autonomy that they could still surprise him with a thrust, a pinch, a squeeze.

Arthur had an hour here, down in the dream, and he let himself enjoy every illusory minute of it.

* * *

Eames had thought everyone was gone for the night, but he saw a light under one of the office doors on his way out. Curiosity easily won over the desire for a good night's sleep, and he felt very well-rewarded by what he found when he opened the door.

He found Arthur.

More specifically, Eames found Arthur asleep, hooked up to a PASIV and having what looked to be a very interesting dream. He was flushed, his tie loose and collar undone, and his hips kept shifting in distracting ways. Arthur's already-tight trousers were straining over a rather nicer bulge than Eames had expected, having assumed that at least some of Arthur's tight-arsed nature could be put down to less than impressive equipment.

"Oh, Arthur," Eames purred, licking his lips. "What are you dreaming of down there?"

Arthur let out a small sigh, lips parting and face looking terribly erotic. For all his flirting, Eames had never really thought of what Arthur might look like aroused, what he might be like in bed if not frigid and boring. The man asleep in the chair in front of him was neither of those things, thighs spreading restlessly and another small sound escaping from his lips.

The motion of the timer counting down caught his eye and Eames winced. He managed to back out of the room and close the door just seconds before the clock hit zero and Arthur woke up.

Eames headed back to the hotel with a whole new perspective on their uptight point man.


End file.
